I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for personal hygiene for both men and women. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for human hygiene which includes a solution container, a fluid tube connected to the solution container, fittings for attachment to the tube, and a housing for discrete and convenient holding all of these components.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is occasionally desirable for a person to apply a cleansing or medicinal solution either rectally or vaginally as required for the proper maintenance of hygiene. When delivered rectally, such solutions (typically enema solutions) are applied for the purpose of maintaining proper bowel condition. When delivered vaginally, such solutions are applied for the purpose of cleansing. Known systems typically comprise a solution bag, having a solution outlet, a flexible tube connected to the solution outlet, a solution delivery nozzle connected to the flexible tube, and a solution control valve.
A variety of approaches have been taken in efforts to improve personal hygiene systems. Examples of such efforts are embodied in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,479, issued Dec. 17, 1974, to Pulse for DEVICE FOR ADMINISTERING AN ENEMA; U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,690, issued Aug. 18, 1970, to Gurzney for HYGIENE KIT AND CASE; U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,231, issued May 21, 1968, to Cox et al., for FOLDING SYRINGE CASE AND CONTAINER; U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,402, issued Nov. 23, 1965, to Holman for CASINGS; U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,812, issued May 5, 1964, to Constant for HYGIENIC SYRINGE DEVICES; U.S. Pat. No. 3,100,487, issued Aug. 13, 1963, to Bathish for APPARATUS FOR ADMINISTERING LIQUIDS; U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,161, issued Aug. 22, 1961, to Bass for SANITARY BAG; U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,864, issued Apr. 7, 1959, to Russo for ACCESSORY CONTAINER; U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,869, issued Mar. 23, 1954, to Manville for SYRINGE; U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,362, issued May 22, 1951, to Ferguson for BATHROOM CABINET OR THE LIKE; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,413, issued on Jul. 18, 1950, to Mansfield for CAMOUFLAGED SYRINGE CONTAINER.
While originally products incremental improvements in the state of the prior art of these patents fail to provide a desired improvement of combining discreetness with convenience. In the hospital setting, the need for discreetness is generally important given the function of the setting. However, at the home setting, the need for discreetness coupled with convenience is paramount. The individual concerned with discretion is unlikely to mount a non-discrete syringe system in a place of convenience, thus compromising the value of having the system in the first place.
Accordingly, a discrete and convenient hygiene system for use by both men and women remains wanting.